


Untitled 59 (aka: The Taste of Paradise)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [59]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Introspection, Romance, Triple Drabble, a really great view, the smutty thoughts of Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: Rose takes in the view.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/311325
Comments: 20
Kudos: 35





	Untitled 59 (aka: The Taste of Paradise)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorRoseTennant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRoseTennant/gifts).



> Enjoy, darling! I hope this fits the bill. ;D
> 
> Many thanks to rose_nebula and mrsbertucci for their quick read-through and their combined (brilliant) efforts on the alternate title and the tags.

* * *

Rose set her banana daiquiri on the table, toed off her flipflops, and sank into the comfort of the lounge chair. She drew in a long breath, revelling in the peace and quiet of the tropical island sanctuary. It wasn’t often she and the Doctor had the opportunity to relax, and she fully intended to extract every iota of pleasure from the experience (before the world inevitably went pear-shaped around them...) starting with the glorious view.

She looked out over the ocean, azure waves capped in white crests, rolling against the sand. Beautiful, yes... but that was only the backdrop.

The object of her attention stood in the foreground of the pretty scene. The Doctor.

Rose trailed her eyes over his form. His fringe fell softly over the rims of his sunglasses, still tousled from their morning romp among the sheets. His bare torso was lightly-bronzed, lean and muscular. Rose licked her lips at the smattering of hair across his chest. She longed to feel the strength of him beneath her fingers. Her eyes dragged further down his body, over his rock-hard abs, following the tempting trail that disappeared below the pyjama trousers that hung low over his slim hips.

She rubbed her thighs together, the throbbing ache of desire building in her core at the magnificent sight before her. She envisioned herself dragging those pyjamas down his legs, to pool at his feet, exposing his impressive length. She’d drop to her knees before him, worship him with her mouth.

Her breath came in short, heavy pants. Taking a sip of her daiquiri to whet her palate, she stood, her bikini top falling to the ground beside her, and sauntered toward him.

As his eyes met hers, she imagined his expression as he came: the most glorious sight of all.

* * *


End file.
